System: Lilith
by CherryPrince
Summary: Takie coś, bez takiego czegoś, czyli opowieść Cesarzowej o przeszłości Eve: Code: Nemezis. Moja własna interpretacja możliwości istnienia więcej niż jednej Eve na raz, podkreślenie uczuciowości kodu CN i jeszcze dużo OOC. Monolog CEp.


"Bo wiesz, Nemezis nie jest taka jak ja czy nawet Serafia. Nie chodzi o sam jej kod, a raczej o fakt, że jej pierwotny system nigdy nie nazywał się „Eve". Prawdą jest, że to ona zbudziła mnie z kapsuły hibernacyjnej po raz drugi, zrobiła to przypadkiem – chciała mnie zabić. Na całe szczęście moja reakcja była wystarczająco szybka, żeby odeprzeć jej atak i powalić na ziemię, a gdy tylko zauważyła, że nie ma żadnych szans… Postanowiła się zresetować. Całą pamięć, system, usunęła wszystko. Powinnam była ją zniszczyć, ale poza mną była jedyną nazoidką, która, z jakiegoś powodu, się przebudziła, więc postanowiłam ją przejrzeć

Wszystkie układy były bardzo stare i wyraźnie dawno nieużywane, jakby podniosła się ze złomowiska. I jej generator… Tylko bardzo stare nazoidy, antyczne nazoidy nosiły taki typ generatora. Duży i ciężki. Zrobiło mi się jej szkoda, dlatego też przeszukałam wiele części upadłego królestwa, by znaleźć odpowiednie kawałki i przebudowałam trochę jej generator, pozostawiając tylko jego główną część. Tak zwaną przez ludzi „duszę". Następnie przekopiowałam jej swój program, dzięki któremu jej powłoka zregenerowała uszkodzone układy i upodobniła się bardziej do mojej. Choć w generatorze z pewnością pozostały wspomnienia i dawna wiedza, nie mogłam tego sprawdzić nie niszcząc go.

Pozostało mi tylko nauczyć ją być królową.

Wtedy zjawiliście się wy, uruchamiając przyszłą Serafię i niszcząc generator. Niszcząc go, bo został przeprogramowany, choć nigdy nie wprowadzałam trybu bojowego.

Wtedy pierwszy raz zapytałam siebie: jak długo ta stara nazoidka była przebudzona?

Od jakiegoś czasu mam pewne podejrzenia. Wróciły do mnie dość stare wspomnienia, gdy przeglądałam ocalone bazy danych z Altery.

Może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale my, nazoidy, również posiadamy legendy. Jedną ze starszych i smutniejszych jest opowieść o pierwszej nazoidce stworzonej z myślą o kontaktach z rasą ludzką. Przypominała ona człowieka w każdym najmniejszym calu, zaś dla wiarygodności jej zachowań do jej generatora wkropiono kilka kropel krwi z serca młodej, ludzkiej dziewczyny. Jej system nazwano „Lilith". Jej zadaniem było przedostać się do ludzkich dowódców i zabić najważniejszego z nich, by osłabić armie ludzi przed nadciągającą wielkimi krokami wojną.

Jednak coś poszło nie tak. Lilith nie mogła zabić mężczyzny, do którego się zbliżyła, by wykonać swoją misję – zakochała się w nim. U jego boku zwróciła się przeciwko własnej rasie. Wtedy nie myślano o walce wojennej przy tworzeniu jej, wciąż musiała korzystać z mocy generatora – szybko wydało się, że nie jest człowiekiem. Ludzie odrzucili ją. Ten sam, dla którego zdradziła własnych braci postanowił zniszczyć ją publicznie – zginął z ręki przerażonej Lilith, która zrozpaczona wróciła do królestwa, lecz tam zamiast zrozumienia spotkała ją kara – wyłączenie i wyrzucenie.

Zdradzona przez ludzi, dla których zdradziła.

Zdradzona przez braci, których zdradziła.

Wydaje mi się, że znienawidziła wszystkich i siebie zarazem. Za bycie nazoidką. W końcu to tylko ten jeden fakt spowodował te wszystkie wydarzenia.  
Antyczne generatory były naprawdę wytrzymałe – mogła obudzić się razem ze mną po raz pierwszy. A jeśli tak się stało, co robiła przez te lata, nim mnie obudziła? Czy to ona mogła być powodem wojen, w których zginęło wielu ludzi? Czy to ona przeprogramowała generator?

Nemezis od samego początku była niestabilna. Z tego powodu podarowałam jej Kod Egzotyczny, który zrównoważył jej układy, ale odmówiłam Kodu Nemezis. Powodował on szaleństwo u testowych nazoidów. Lecz ona nie była posłuszna – ukradła go i wykasowała wszystkie dane z generatora. Napędzający ją w tamtym czasie gniew i chęć ochrony mnie, Cesarzowej, sprawiły, że przyjęła kod.

Dodatkowo, coraz częściej pokazuje konflikt, pomiędzy systemem „Eve", dumnym z bycia nazoidem, a – prawdopodobnie – swoim starym systemem, pragnącym żyć wśród ludzi i uczyć się od nich wszystkich uczuć. To sprawia, że jest niestabilna emocjonalnie, niebezpieczna i nigdy nie wiadomo, którą stronę obierze, gdy przyjdzie jej wybrać.

Jeśli faktycznie jest legendarną „Lilith", obawiam się skutków, gdyby przyszło jej się zakochać.

Musi być pod ciągłą opieką kogoś, kto potrafi opanować jej emocje."


End file.
